


Where's the Baby?

by ChillyPsycho



Series: Hawksilver babies [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Baby, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 14:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18662464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillyPsycho/pseuds/ChillyPsycho
Summary: Clint and Pietro somehow manage to misplace their baby.





	Where's the Baby?

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on Tumblr years ago. It was a prompt sent by an anon. Recently reedited it and decided to toss it on here. Hope you liked it.

“Clint...Where’s Matt?” Sticking his head into the kitchen he waited for the older male to swallow his coffee.

“Hmm? He’s asleep in his room. I put him down earlier. He’s still not feeling well but I gave him the medicine.”

Wrinkles formed in Pietro’s brow as he frowned. Matt had been running a fever the night before and although it had not gotten worse, it had yet to go away. He had been keeping track and following the doctor’s instructions exactly. She had told Pietro not to worry but he did anyways. It did not help that both Clint and his had been away on a mission. It had been a tough week for everyone and while there were some avengers at the tower, he hadn’t wanted to bother them. They needed their rest. 

The fever had started to improve in the early morning but Matt was restless,wanting to be held and crying every time he had tried to put him down. Not that Pietro wanted to leave his son for even one second. Clint found the two of them curled up in the rocking chair, both father and son exhausted. With an amused shake of his head, he had gently taken their son away, soothing the infant with a song learnt back in his circus days as he helped Pietro up and pushed him towards the other room.

Once on the bed, he instantly passed out, barely stirring to the slight dip of the bed and a soft voice telling to go back to sleep. That had been at least 8 hours ago. And their son had disappeared at some point.

“If he was in bed, I wouldn’t be asking.The room is empty.” I thought you’d have him.”

“ No. I woke up maybe an hour ago. He was there when I went to shower. Still asleep.”

Turning on his heel, Pietro heard the scrape of a chair as his lover followed after. Using his speed, he checked every room, his fear making him check unlikely places like closets and underneath their bed.

“CLINT. I CAN’T FIND HIM.” He rechecked the house a second time, just in case he missed a spot the first time around. “WHERE DID YOU PUT THE BABY? 

Breathing hard he vibrated in place while Clint, put a hand reassuringly on his shoulder. His other hand was in the midst of dialing a number as he called out for Jarvis.

“How may I be of assistance?”

“Jarvis alert the rest, someone’s taken Matty. It could be any one of our villains and we’ll need to act fast. I need footage of everything that happened last night as well as any security breaches. While you’re at it get a list of everyone who came and went from the building in the last 24 hours. We got to find them fast.”

“ I believe - “

“Hurry. Let the other’s know to start a search party. Matty could be in danger.”

“But Sir, I am trying to - “

“Thank god. Nat. We need your help. It’s Matty.” Pietro watched as Clint stopped speaking, Face slowly turning red, he nodded and with a quick “I see.” turned off the phone and dropped to the floor. His hands over his face.

“Jarvis?”

“Yes, Mister Barton?”

“Cancel those orders. Nat took Matty for the day.”

“Of course Sir. Ms Romanoff arrived some time ago and took Mister Mathew out so you could both sleep undisturbed.”

If Pietro didn’t know any better, he would have thought the AI was laughing at them.


End file.
